


Anywhere, Anyone

by winethroughwater



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winethroughwater/pseuds/winethroughwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk is often inane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere, Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly something set way back when they were much younger, because I'm drowning in angst as I finish "In a Pickle."

“Let’s immigrate.”

 

“Back to Russia?”  

 

“Anywhere.” 

 

“You don’t remember how cold it was.”

 

“Somewhere warmer then.  South America.”

 

“Brazil? Peru?”

 

 “No one would know us.  We could be anyone we wanted."

 

“Is there something wrong with who we are now?”

 

“We’d get married.”

 

“You’re very presumptuous tonight, Justin Crowe.” 

 

“I’d keep you pregnant.”

 

“Would you?”

 

“At least a dozen.”

 

“Just try to imagine how tempting this is for me.”

 

“They’ll learn the trapeze and we’ll call them the Fabulous Flying Belyakov’s . . . You’re laughing, but who wouldn’t pay to see that?”

 

“You’re terrified of the circus.”

 

“You’re just afraid of heights.”


End file.
